


Watch the World Burn: All Mine

by LadyCorvidae, roseforthethorns



Series: Watch the World Burn [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Carving up human flesh, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder Husbands, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Teasing, Torture, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvidae/pseuds/LadyCorvidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone threatens Sebby, so Jim defends his husband. A blood drenched Jim is fantastic for the sniper's libido.</p><p>(I own nothing of these characters. All Sherlock rights go to the BBC, Moffat, and Gatiss. I'm just having some fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the World Burn: All Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bondageluvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondageluvr/gifts).



> Thanks to ladycorvidae for indulging all of the Mormor feels that I seem to have right now. And we've gifted this to one of our biggest WTWB verse fans: bondageluvr. And though I wish I could name all of you, we also dedicate it to all of our other fans. If you read and follow the series, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts.

Horrid screeches of pain echoed around the warehouse. Jim was grinning, a mad light in his eyes as he peeled another layer of flesh away from the man who was strapped down to the splintery wooden table. "The saying 'more than one way to skin a cat' comes to mind," he said as he set his flaying knife to the man's chest. "Of course, you put this on yourself. ESPECIALLY after you decided to threaten. My. _Husband_ ," he hissed, driving the knife deeper, into muscle and almost nicking the bone. With a cruel yank, he pulled away a long strip of skin and flesh, making the man scream so loud and shrilly that the walls vibrated.

Jim's once-pristine white shirt was now soaked with blood from collar to cuffs; it clung to him like wet tissue paper. When he decided that he had had enough of listening to the would-be traitor scream and weep and beg, he slit his throat and turned his back to him, the arterial spray getting the back of his shirt drenched as well. He grinned in pleasure as he heard the man gargle and wheeze and gasp, choking on his own blood as he slowly bled out and drowned at the same time.

oOoOo

Sebastian was washing dishes in the kitchen when he heard the front door open. "It's about time you got home. I was getting worried about you, Boss. And the next time I wake up and you've tied me down to keep me here while you go off and work, I'll-" But the rest of his would-be hollow threat died in his throat the moment he saw his husband.

"I had something _personal_ to take care of," Jim said darkly as he stalked through the house, his shirt dripping slightly. "I need to go wash up before this shit's blood sinks into my skin."

"How personal? Why are you covered in blood? Jim?" The blonde dropped the dishrag on the counter and followed the younger man through the flat to their bedroom.

Jim had kicked off his shoes and was in the process of peeling off his soiled shirt, back to Seb. The cloth was half-way down his arms, and he turned over his shoulder to fix his husband with a black, intense stare. "He threatened you when he thought I wasn't listening. I showed him that I _was_. And when he decided to do it again, I... _took care of it_."

Between the man's nearly jet black eyes still hazed with bloodlust and anger and protection and the blood laced wings on Jim's back, Sebastian forgot how to think. He stood there silent, clearly staring. The criminal smirked and chuckled low in his throat. "You're drooling, Tiger," he drawled, going to shrug out of his shirt the rest of the way.

"If I am, it's... it's your fault. Y'know how I feel about you and blood, Magpie."

"Should I leave the shirt on, then?"

"You really should see your _wings_."

"Well, since I'm a Magpie and not an Owl, could you tell me what _you_ see?"

The older man swallowed hard. "Pale skin with bright red running off, the offending shirt on the floor and then, on the wide expanse of once clear skin... burning blood dipped wings. The feathers drip little rivulets of blood while others look positively dyed the color... blood shed for _me_."

Jim shivered deliciously as he heard what his husband described. "Oooh, you _do_ have such a way with words when you have a mind for it, my love. And yes. Blood shed for _you_. And if anyone ever tries to threaten you again, they'll meet the same fate: a slow death at my hands."

"Tell me what you did, how you tortured him, how you drenched yourself in red," the sniper murmured, taking a few steps towards his lover.

"I flayed him alive, Tiger-love. Removed his skin. Inch. By. _Inch_. And when I got bored of his babbling for mercy, I slit his throat," Jim said, his voice husky.

Seb swallowed again, a few more steps bringing him around and in front of Jim. "What did he threaten to do that got him skinned?"

"He wanted to move up the ranks; thought a little backstabbing would _endear_ him to me. Stupid cunt... like that would work. Said that he'd need to go _tiger hunting_ if he wanted to get the job. When I told him to watch his tongue, he said that he would, but that a big game hunt was near. Then I had him strapped to a table so I could peel off his flesh."

Rough hands rested on Jim's shoulders, barely brushing his skin. "I'm more than a match for someone like him. I'm untamed, remember?" the blonde purred in Jim's ear.

"I know, love, I know. But I saw red. I wanted his blood _right that minute_. And so I _took_ it," Jim snarled, going back to the warehouse, smiling cruelly as he replayed the moment in his head.

"You're there right now? You're hands are carving up his skin, showing his cowardly muscle and blood to the dying sun? Making him bleed while thinking of me?"

His eyes slid shut and he tilted his head back, still smiling. "Mmm, yes. Although he was far from the sun when he died. No light of day wasted on that maggot."

"A single light bulb swinging  in a rusty socket... that smile you get when concentrating hard on how to maximize pain... watching the terror in his eyes... can you feel it? The anger and the love? The hatred and the bloodlust?"

"Oh _yes_ ," Jim said, rumbling a growl deep in his chest. He opened his eyes slowly to look at Seb, half-lidded and black with anger, hate, lust and love for the man in front of him.

"Don't hold back. I want _exactly_ what you have to offer... _own me_."

Jim made no noise, but he moved so quickly that it surprised his husband. He shoved Seb back, making him fall to the bed; he pinned the larger man's wrists with his hands, grinding unmercifully down against him, rocking his hips. The consulting criminal bent his head and took Seb's earlobe in his teeth, tugging gently before he kissed his way along his jaw line and up to his lips, claiming his husband's mouth in a hot, possessive kiss. The blonde was growling, a steady rumble in his chest as Jim settled on top of him; he snarled at the teeth, gasped at the kisses on his skin, and positively moaned into Jim's mouth. Seb gently twisted one hand from Jim's grip to trace over the scars that made his husband a bird in flight, a bird of prey.

Jim moaned in response to Seb's hands tracing over the ridges of flesh on his back. He sat up more so he could move his hands between them and work them both out of their trousers and pants.

"How... d'you... want me?" Sebastian panted, shoving the offending fabric down his legs and fumbling with his shirt.

Impatient, Jim snarled as he took a hold of Seb's shirt and literally tore it off of him, sending buttons everywhere. "I want you _now_. You. Are. _Mine_ ," he hissed in Seb's ear.

The blonde's toes curled and mouth went dry. "Fuck me, then. Show the world you're the _only_ one who can tame the beast."

Moving away so he could grab the lube, Jim slicked himself up, smirking as he stroked himself, putting on a bit of a show for his lover. "See this? This is going inside of you," he purred.

Sebastian nodded, getting harder as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch. "What else can you- can you tell me?"

"Where to start? How I'm going to slick my fingers up and drive them inside you? Twisting and curling, making you ready to take me. Or shall I skip to when I sink into you, driving my cock into you. Feeling you so tight and hot around me..."

"I... I... you... as l-long as you keep talking... I d-don't care."

"But what if I don't talk? What if I just take you and make you be quiet? Listening to the sounds we make as I fuck you: skin against skin, slapping against each other as I pound into you, going deeper and faster, then going slow, just to make you beg."

"I'm gonna come just from your voice," Seb whimpered, reaching down to stroke his aching, throbbing arousal.

" _No touching_ ," Jim said, his voice cracking through the air like a whip. "That's for _me_ to touch. All _mine_."

The larger man whined, defiantly brushing a single finger against the heated flesh.

"I. Said. _No_ ," Jim growled, taking Seb's wrists and pinning them again, in earnest this time. Maneuvering them to one hand, he trailed his tongue down the larger man's torso to take his cock into his mouth, not wasting any time. He swallowed Seb to the hilt, his free hand going to cup and squeeze his balls.

"AHHHH!!!! JIMMY!" the sniper roared, rocking up into the heat and damp of Jim's mouth while trying to twist out of the man's grip. Jim held on to Seb's wrists harder, scraping his teeth along the cock in his mouth gently as a warning; he swallowed once, slowly, to make him writhe and squirm more.

"Please... ohplease... oh JimmyJamesJimMagpie... g-gonna... I'm gonna..."

He removed his mouth and moved his hand to squeeze firmly around Seb's base. "No, you're not," he said, his voice rough and dark.

Sebastian stared into Jim's eyes, black as midnight from arousal. "You know I'll fight. I always do. _Untamed_. Uncaged," he groaned.

"Yes, but _I'm_ the one who tames you," he said.

"Then do it. You never really have. Yeah, you've trained me, but you've never _tamed_ me."

"You want it? _Fine_." Without further ado, Jim took his slick cock and thrust it deep into Seb in one smooth motion.

The blonde roared, pain spiking through him as he struggled to accept Jim into his body. "Ohfuckingbloodyhell..."

Barely waiting for him to adjust, Jim started to thrust into him, using long, even strokes.

"JAMES! Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy _please_... hurts."

Jim paused, now concerned. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, frowning.

Seb flipped them in less than a second, pinning his husband firmly beneath him as he started rocking on Jim's cock, clenching and milking it very, very slowly. Jim arched and keened as he felt Seb clench around him. "You _fucker_ ," he hissed, even as he moaned.

"What? Mad at little old _me_?" he teased, smirking as he leaned down and kissed the blood spattered hollow of Jim's throat.

Writhing like a snake, he moved so that he was on top again. He made sure that Seb was going nowhere this time, and he began to pound into him in earnest; he used hard, rough strokes, snapping his hips. Each thrust left Sebastian gasping for air, crying out in pain and pleasure, and then Jim was driving into his prostate and he very nearly came, his husband's hand staving off his release every time he came the tiniest bit close.

"You. Are. All. _Mine_ ," Jim snarled as he moved, showing no mercy.

"Y-YES!" Seb screamed as he wrapped his legs around Jim's hips.

Smirking, Jim changed his rhythm, slowing down significantly, rolling his hips sensually. Blue eyes rolled back into his head as Seb practically sobbed in frustration, the friction and stimulation not nearly enough now.

"What's that, Tiger? You want me to stop now?"

"NO!"

" _Yes_? Oh you're a glutton for punishment," Jim replied, grinning smugly as he began to pull out.

Seb tightened his hold on Jim's hips, holding him in place and staring up defiantly. He was desperate for release and on the verge of tears from frustration. "I. Said. _No_."

"And I. Said. _Yes_. You are _mine_ , Tiger. And if I want to leave you gasping and wanting, then that's the way it will be," he snarled, dragging his teeth down Seb's chest.

It took exactly three minutes before Sebastian released his grip and sank back into the bed, relaxing his entire body and wordlessly submitting to the younger man.

" _Very_ good, my love," Jim purred, sinking into him once more. He began to pick up the pace again. Denying Seb meant denying himself as well, and he was almost on the edge of his control. He snapped his hips hard, driving into his husband.

Opening his eyes, the blonde stared up at Jim, watching the sweat bead up and trickle down his face, tinged pink from little flecks of blood. "Yes... I'm yours," he whispered.

Jim rumbled a very pleased growl in his throat, his eyes going practically black. " _Yes_ ," he snarled. Then, with three more thrusts, he came hard inside his husband, keening his name as he rode out the throes of his pleasure, the tip of his cock hitting Seb's prostate.

The sight of Jim going over the edge didn't leave Seb with much choice as his own orgasm exploded, forcing Jim's name like a prayer from his lips and making him clench down _hard_ on the softening, oversensitive cock inside him. Jim hissed between clenched teeth as Seb's tight hole clasped even harder around him. He withdrew slowly, a centimeter at a time, pressing afterglow kisses to Seb's throat as they both panted hard, air rasping into their lungs as they came down from their sexual high.

Feeling quite thoroughly fucked, Sebastian relaxed into the sheets, going limp and closing his eyes. "Always been yours," he mumbled as Jim finally pulled all the way out.

"Mmm," Jim murmured in response, a satiated smile on his face.

"Ever since the bar... never was anyone else." He was nearly asleep, his aching muscles not protesting too loudly.

"As soon as I set eyes on you... that was it for me," Jim said, cuddling up closer. He dragged the sheets and duvet over them both as their bodies began to cool, ignoring the drying blood on his skin and the once pristine sheets in favor of proximity to his husband.

The blonde wrapped an arm around Jim and nuzzled his neck. "Shower later. Love you, Jimmy."

"Love you too, my Tiger."

Secure, sated, and warm, Sebastian fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
